The secret sibling
by animeloverfull
Summary: What if a host had a sibling no one knew about because they went by a different last name. What if that sibling fell in love with a host. Well read and see. Sorry I'm not good with summary's I tried.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The new kid

Raven's POV

Hello, I'm Raven Tenma. Today is the first day at my new school, Ouran High school Acadamy. I just got back to Japan yesterday. I'm a first year in high school. Now here is the story of how I meet my best friends.

It was a cool spring day. I was walking to scool. I slept in and my younger brother woke me up. I rused to get ready. I skiped breakfast and ran a little on the way to school. I didn't have an uniform yet so I put in a large baggy blue shirt with a vest on then blue baggy pants as well. As I got to the school I went stait to the ofice and asked for my class list. My homeroom teacher was there. Homeroom just started so as we got there the teach quit everyone down and asked me to came in.  
"Everyone this is our new student Raven Tenma. They just got back from a trip and is starting classes starting to day." The teacher said as I walked in. I just nodded my head and sat down were I was told to.

Soon classes ended and it was time for clubs. I heard girls and guys talking about me but I didnt care. I just got out my phone and start playing music. I soon start looking for a place were I though my older brother would be but I couldnt find him. As I was about to give up I cheeked one last room. I knew he shouldnt be there but as I opened te door rose pedles come flying out and I heard a welcome. I just blinked. I went to turn around as I saw my friends brother Mori. I went over and poked him as I said

"Mori?" I then felt a pet on the head and I smiled.

"Hi Mori! Wheres Hunny? I didn't get to talk or see him yesterday." Mori then pointed to Hunny.

As I was walking over to Hunny I bumped into something or someone and heard a crash. I looked overand was going to say sorry as a tall blond went on a rant about how I have to pay it back and two boys I think there twins was talking about how much it was. I didn't want to take the mone from my family so I said I'll find another way to pay it back and the tall blone said  
"If you have to pay it back you most do it like a roman. Pay back with my body." I asked what he meant by that and he said the words that could be bad and good _**I must became a host.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I know some one said it was fast. i'm sorry about that. I dont have many idea's at times so I'm trying my best. I have work, softball, and family that needs alot of help. I'm only 16 yr old girl so I have alot on my plat right now. I'll try my bask and if you have any ideas I'm more then happy to hear then from everyone. Oh and if your going to say anything bad about if it sucks please dont unless it help me. Thank you for taking your time to read this! Now back to the story! 3

Chapter 2

The siblings

Raven's POV

After the tall blond said I had to became a host I soon felt someone jump on my back I turned around and saw my brother, Honey. Honey was smiling like crazy. I then spun around fast and started a fight like the family roles say. Honey then went and thow throwing stars at me but I bloked with throwing knifes. I was then about to kick him but I felt the kick miss and that he just jumped in the air. I ran out of that spot and went to where he would land and brought him to the floor. I have won this match.

Honey got up and smiled at me and he hugged me. They rest of the club walked over and asked if we were ok and stuff like that. I just brush it off and said  
"Hi big brother. How's it going?" Huny just smiled at me

"I been good Raven. How was your trip?"

"It was nice But its better being home with family. Right Mori?" I looked over to him and he nodded. As I was about to turn back to Honey I saw him eating cake. I just let out a giggle. I looked at Mori again and asked quitly when was honey's nap time. He looked at me as his way of saying soon. I nodded and walking over to my brother. I sat down next to him a grabed a piece of cake.

After I ate the cake the twins came over to me and said  
"So your Honey-senpai's little brother, huh? I though he had only one brother and that being Chika." I just looked at then

"And you are?" I asked  
"Were the hitachii twims, Hikaru anf Kaoru. Were in the same class as you with Haruhi over there." They pointed at a boy doing homework. He looked like a girl. He looks like a girl I used to know. Oh well. I just nodded.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Raven Tenma." I said with a smile. I thoguh I saw Haruhi look up at me then say under his breath 'No it cant be stubid Haruhi.' Then got back to his homework. I walked over to him.

"So from what I can tell just by looking your the kid who is the commoner. It's nice to meet you." I smiled to him kindly.

"It's nice to meet you too." He said.  
"Do I know you from some where? I fell like I know you." I said. I though I heard honey walk over to me but I don't think so.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The old friends

Raven POV

Haruhi just looked at me. I shoocked my head no and said  
"No the kid I knew had long hair and was a girl who was care free. Your a guy and is all work and no play." He just looked at me with a blank look.  
"Wait, Raven Tenma. I think I know that na- RAVEN! That is you! I didn't even notice till know. I knew I knew that name from some were." I was confused but he did know me so maybe he was Haruhi my little femle friend. I call he little because she's alwways been smaller then me. I then notice Mori walked up to me and petted my short white hair. I then looked around the room to find the others shoock I knew Haruhi. I then looked back at him with my blood red eyes.

"So you are my little Haru-chan." No wonder Honey talked so much about her. She nodded her head yes and I smiled and pulled her into a hug. I was about 3 inches taller then her.  
"Stop calling me little!" I then giggled and shoocked my head no.

Soon after that me and Haruhi chought up and the one twin Koaru I think it was came over with Hikaru and asked  
"Where you boren with white hair?" Luckly Honey was asleep or he would kill them but I nodded.  
"Are your eyes alway's red? Are you sure your Honey-senpai's brpther?" I then giggled as Hikaru asked  
"Yes and Yes. Me and Honey are very much related but I had a health problem as a child so I has born with odd color." I explain. It looked like they were about to asked another qustion as my little brother Chika walked in and said  
"Raven I am ready to go home now." He say Honey sleeping. I nodded.  
"Yes coming Chika." I walked over to him and picked him over my shoulder after I said my good bys.

Later that night Honey came home. I went to welcome him home. I as now in a black kimono with a flower patner on it. As I was about to bow and welcome him and Mori home I saw Haruhi.  
"Oh, welcome." I said with a bow. Mori nodded as Honey said  
"Hi Raven. you can stop bowing now. You don't need to bow to me." I nodded  
"As you wish brother." I said and looked at Hauri and smiles  
"Welcome Haruhi"  
"Hello Raven. Its nice to see again. You surre did change alot from childhood. Didn't you?" I smiled at her and nodded.  
"Wait don't you guys have to fight now because of family roles?" Haruhi asked  
"No because of being a girl I dont have to unless I want too." I explain and she nodded. We then got to the ketchen and I made some food for all of us. I then handed it all out and got a thank you.  
"So Haurhi why you dressing like a guy?" I asked  
"I chould ask you the same." I smiled  
"Because I like like this look better. Plus people leave me alone."  
"Does beside the one in this family and I know about you?" I shooked my head no.  
"What about you, does anyone know your a girl I mean?"  
"They whole host does."

Later that night me and Haruhi promise not to tell anyone and that we'll have to go out alot me sences I'm a host now. I had the driver take her home becasue it was later and everything. I soon was in PJ's and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Honey's past with Raven

Honey's POV

club time

I got in the club with Mori and everyone but Raven, Haruhi and the twins were here. As I went to sit down I saw tama-chan walk over to me. He looked like he wanted to ask us something.

"Yes Tama-chan?" I asked him all innocently  
"Honey-senapi, that brother of yours what he like? I want to know for I know what kind of type he would be. What's past like?"  
"I don't know much because he was always sneaking out of the house but I can tell you what I do know. It started back when he was 6 years old."

~Flash back~

I was sitting out back with Mori training for a big match that was coming up. Raven came up in a cute little purple dress with blue bows on it while holding her dolly.  
"I wan't to twain too!" She said not real good with her 'R's at the time. I stopped and looked at her.  
"No Raven-chan. You're to little. Why don't you go play with mommy?"  
"No I wan't to twain with big bwothew!" She said starting to pout. After I told her no a couple more times she ran off. Me thinking so ran to our mom. About an hour later our mom came to me asked were she was. I told her what happen and she got scared. I looked all over the place for her. It was about to storm soon too. Right before the storm we got a call from one of our grades that went out looking for her. They found her and brought her home. We all gave her a hug then told her that was bad and not to do it again. Then she was sent to our grandmothers house.

She then came home when she turned 10. Raven was wearing a black shirt with red shorts. Her hair was long to her shoulders then. She had her heart and soul set on fighting. She was in the gym all day and night. Then one day she asked to go out but they told her no. She went to the gym room ad trained more. Later that day we went to call her for dinner. As I got there she was gone. I went and told my parent. They got scared. Not because the though some was going to take her but becasue they didn't want her to hurt anyone. It was around 8 when we notice she was gone. It was now 9. She has been gone for a full hour. Just as we where going to call and ask for help she came home. Once again she was sent off. This time to our aunts house.

The last time I saw her was 14. Then she was wearing skirts that went to her knees, and a shirt with her long mid-back hair pulled back. She looked like a school girl. She was only her for summer time each year. This time she came back all about sports. She played softball, soccer and basketball when she was gone. She was out back swinging the bat till her phone rang. It turned out she use to have a boyfriend. Our parents didn't like it and took the phone away. She got so made and started a fight with dad. She knocked him out then left. No one knows where so goes to or when she be back. She I followed her this time. It turns out so she would go to the woods and sit by the pound and talk to peple there. People who needs help to people who just need to talk. Raven was right there helping them. That's how she meet Haruhi. So then told them about the boyfriend that happened at home. It tuned out that it was someone she was helping when she was our aunt. I went back home at 7 and saw I was gone for almost 4 hours. An hour later Raven came home and told them about how it wasn't a boyfriend but just a friend and made up with our parents. They still send her way. This time it was to a school in Tokyo and she had life there and everything. She then came back yesterday since then.

~End of flashback~

I then said  
"That's the life of my little sister Raven" I looked up and saw Tamaki shocked. Tamaki was asking like 20 questions at a time. Like 'what do you mean sister', and other stuff. I then got Tamaki to relax as and Haruhi, Koura, and Hikaru calm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haruhi's past with Raven

Haruhi's POV

I was walking to the club room with Hikaru and Kaoru. We were talking about Raven. We'll the twins were I wasn't. They made a coment on how she looked more on hte girly side then the boy said. I just smiled at that. Once we got there they shut up. We went and sat down with everyone. Once we got there tamaki-senpai looked over to me.

"Haruhi, how do you know Raven?"

"I...it's a long story." I told tamaki.

"We want to know too!" Hikaru and Kaoru  
"So do we. We know she sneaked out alot but we don't know what she did." Honey said pointing to both him and Mori. I sighed.  
"I guess I dont have choose. It started back a week after I turned 7." 

~Flashback~

I was at the park waiting for a friend as a girl with short hair in a purple dress and blue bows came up to me.  
"Do _you_ want to play with?" She said it as if she was said and had no one. I just looked at her and nodded my head yes. We played on the swings till my other friends showed up. I was going to the woods nad told her she shouldnt came but she still followed me. We went to the pound and sat in a cercile and talked the whole time. We found out what ahppened at home and thats why she wanted to me to play with her. It was late and my dad came to get me from the park to walk me home but Raven didn't let me go. She told us were she lived so we went to walk her home as a body gard stoped us. My dad made them call and make sure she was going home safe.

After that I didn't see her till I was 11. At that time she was into T-shirts and shorts. Her hair was to her shoulders. She went to the pound. Me and her would send letters to each other over the years. So we promise to go there every day even if we couldn't go together. We helped everyone there. If someone was sad and just needed to talk thats were we wouyld go to talk to everyone. Then when she came back she was sitting in the middle of where the circel would be. We sat there and talked but then everyone started to show up. Raven was a group leader. She told us about what shes been doing, who she been with and ways to get help from her even when she's gone. Everyone was happy she was back. She helped me 24/7. Once it was time to go home she came over and ate with us. Then she went home with the only way to talk to her was letters.

A couple years later when I was 15 she came back again. She came to the woods crying. We called a 'code 2' club meeting. A 'code 2' means someone needs help now right away. We rushed to the place if our meeting and like always Raven was in the middle. She told us what happened. We all fell bad for her and the guy becasue the guy she was helping almost killed him self. After we helped her we all took turns about what was going on with us. She helped us. I still needed help with storms so we were talking about diffrent ways to help with it and what others needed help with. Then everyone went home and no one heard from her sences. That is till yesterday.

~End of flach back~

"And thats the story of Raven. I can tell she changed alot from then though." I had poeple ask about how she was a girl and stuff like if she was cute. It was just stuff like that thats when the doora open and Raven walked in now in a boy uniform from the school.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The game

Raven's POV

I walked into the club room with a boy outfit on. Everyone was stairing at me. Tamaki, Kyoya, and Kaoru had a 'wow' look, Hikaru had a 'puppy love' look and then Haruhi, Hony, and Mori with a 'sorry' look.  
"Yo, What up guys?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing. Hey Raven, want to play kick the can?" Kaoru said/asked. I nodded as I was saying yes. We all nodded and went outside. As we went outside we left a note on the door 'Host club will be outside with new memeber.'

Soon all the ladys came outside and I meet all of them. We picked who will be it and that was Mori. I kicked the can went to hide. I end up hidding in the rose maze because I got lost. As I went to hid in a corner I saw Hikaru. I called out to him. He turned and smiles.  
"Hi Raven!" I said and walked over to me.  
"Hi Hikaru. Are you lost too?" He sat next to me and giggled.  
"No. I was just looking around."  
"So you are lost."  
"No!" I just looked at him till he but his head down and nodded slowing. I smiled and giggled.  
"Hey Raven." Hikaru said. Wanting to ask me something.  
"Yes?" I looked at him  
"Is it true your a girl?" He asked and I nodded my head yes.  
"Yes I am very much a girl. I just like boys clothing more." I smiled at him and I saw him blush lightly. Like he's cute and all but I just dont have time for dating boys. I have to keep up on training/ I blushed badly at the thoguh of us dating. Hikaru saw this and asked if I was ok. I just nodded.  
"Ya I'm fine. But how did you find out I was a girl? Did haruhi and brother tell you?" I asked as he nodded. I just made an 'oh' look. We then talked about our past. I never though his past would be like that but at parts it was funny and others it was sad. We got to know each other. Soon we heard noices. I though one was my brother. I looked up there was Honey and Mori then soon came the rest. I went up to Honey and hugged them both. We got our selfs out of the place and we all went home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The visit

Raven's POV

2 months later

It's been two months sence Hikaru and I hid together and now theres only a mounth befor school ends. I slowly began to fall for him. I also notice that he's been looking at me alot lately. At first I just though I was doing ok as a host but now he leaves candy in my locker and stuuf. It's kind of him. I even sometimes think of asking him out but that means I would have to stop training. Honey would ask me if I was ok because I would start to day dream blush badly. I told him I was ok then go off training but a made myself a mission. I will tell Hikaru how i fell about him before school ends.

The bell soon went off. I was soon called into the the room. I walked in and saw Hikaru. I blushed slightly.  
"Oh hi Hikaru. Whst you doing here?" I asked him

"I..I was woundering if you would want to studie with me." I nodded my head yes.  
"We can go to my room and studie. I have all my books in there." He nodded and we soon went to my room. My room was purple but I had posters over the windows to kep the sun from getting in. I turn on the light. There was a bed with red beding, black corpet and everything alse I needed.  
"Welcome to my room." I said. I sat down at the table and asked him to sit down. It was just looking around. Once he sat down we started to study.

An hour past and I got bored. A sevent brought in food. We stopped to eat and play video games. We where about to play a gain to see who the best was at Mario cart 7 till my ohone went off. I looked and saw it was only a old friend that only asked me for stuff. I didn't awnser it.  
"Raven. I need to to tell you something." Hikaru said. I looked up at him and told him so did I.  
"You go first." We said at the same time. I giggled. We declade that who ever wins go first. Soon the race was over and I won.

"Ok. I go first." I turned to him and was looking at me. "Hikaru, thnk i need to tell you is..." I was trying to think of the words but I chouldn't so I just stood on my knee's and kissed him. "I love you." I told him. He looked at me too and smiled. He then kissed me back then said  
"I love you too."


	8. Last chapter

Chapter 8

The new happy lifes

Raven's POV

It's been 4 years sence me and Hikaru started to date and 2 sence he asked me to marry him. Me and him are happy tohether with two sets of twins. The oldest is a set with a boy anf girl who where 12. The oldest is a girl name Sakura, she had Hikaru hair with my eyes. Then her youger twin brother name Lin. Len has my hair with Hikaru's eyes. Next were the youngest twins who were 8 and made up of two boys. The oldest was Gray and youngest being Natus they both had white hair and red eyes.

Haruhi got together with tamaki. They dated for 3 years. They been married for a year. They have a little boy name Len. He had blond hair and brown eyes. He also has a little brother name Sai. Sai has brown hair and purple-ish eyes. They life a happy life together. Were all happy for them and there kids are a year a part from each other as well.

Next is Kaoru. He got together with Mori. It shocked all of us! It turns our Mori was bi. They been secretly dating for 5 years. They got married around the same time as me and Hikaru. They have a little adoptive girl name Suu. She has black hair and gold eyes also she is 7. Then she had a older brother. He died saving Suu from a shotting at the mall. He was 15 when he died. His name was Ikuto. Ikuto had a twin name Akito. They both had blue hair and green eyes. Akito promise to protect Suu for Ikuto. Suu is now blind and in a while chair after what happened that day.

Then there is Kyoya. Kyoya end up getting together with Mei. They dated for 2 years. Married for one the them. They had 2 kids with 2 more on the way. The oldest is a boy name Kai. Hes 10 and was adopitve. He has gray eyes and red hair. Then the second oldest was a boy who was 6 and adopive as well. He had pink hair and blue eyes. The two kids they have on the way are there first blood kids.

Lastly is my brother Honey. Honey married Reiko after 2 years of dating. Reiko because a good friend of mine over the years. Now they have 1 child. Her name Ren. She has blond hair and purple eyes. Even though Honey and Reiko were first to marry they have the lest kids then the rest of us But we still go out and ave play dates and stuff like that so were all still close friends.


End file.
